


0. The Fool

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Romance?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin menemukan malaikat justru ketika ia sudah turun ke Bumi.</p><p>[KaiYeon? What kind of relationship they had?!]</p><p>Berdasarkan makna kartu nomor 0 dari seri tarot Major Arcana, The Fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0. The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

 

 **_The Fool_ ** **mewakili kepolosan dan semangat untuk sebuah awal baru, mengesampingkan risiko perjalanan mendatang.**  

* * *

  

Sembilan belas tahun yang lalu, sebuah jiwa selalu menari sendirian di Surga, dengan suara lembut bernyanyi untuknya sebagai pengiring. Sang Jiwa bertanya-tanya suara siapa itu; tidak ada seorang pun di sana selain dirinya, tetapi lagu indah itu masih bergema dalam hari-harinya.

Suatu hari, Tuhan memanggilnya, mengatakan bahwa Sang Jiwa akan dikirim ke sebuah tempat bernama Bumi.

_"Di mana Bumi? Apakah jauh dari Surga? Bagaimana kelihatannya?"_

Irama kegembiraan mengirim senyum kecil di wajah Sang Jiwa kala berjalan ke luar Surga yang maha sempurna. Dia ingat apa yang Tuhan katakan kepadanya tentang Bumi.

_"Malaikat yang selalu bernyanyi untukmu ada di sana, kau tahu."_

_"Benarkah? Saya ingin bertemu dengannya!"_

_"Maka, berjalanlah lebih cepat ke Bumi dan sapalah malaikatmu yang bersuara emas itu!"_

_"Tapi bagaimana saya harus memanggilnya jika saya tidak tahu namanya?"_

_"Nama malaikatmu adalah—“_

* * *

 

Sang Jiwa melompat turun dari Surga ...

... dan mendarat dengan selamat di Bumi.

Dalam tubuh yang sangat kecil.

* * *

 

Suara tangisan yang sangat hidup memecah keheningan sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. Seorang bayi laki-laki yang sehat lahir hari itu: 14 Januari 1994.

Sang Jiwa ada di dalam bayi itu.

Dia tercekik; paru-parunya terisi air dan ia mencoba menggantinya dengan udara untuk bernapas. Dia menangis keras. Tubuhnya gemetar diterjang dingin.

Bumi terasa begitu mengerikan.

Tapi kemudian, Sang Jiwa dibawa ke satu pelukan nyaman.

Sang Jiwa merasakan kedamaian.

Dan lagu yang familiar bagi Sang Jiwa terdengar sekali lagi. Dengan lembut, suara itu mengawalnya ke tanah kebahagiaan baru, semacam kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia cicipi di Surga.

* * *

 

_“Aku berdiri di sini sembari terus melihatmu_

_tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan cinta ini_

_Seperti anak-anak, aku meminta_

_bawa aku dalam pelukanmu yang hangat...”_

* * *

 

Sembilan belas tahun kemudian, Sang Jiwa tumbuh jauh lebih besar, lebih tinggi, dan lebih gelap. Kulitnya, maksudku.

"Jongiiiiiin! Cepat sini dan bantu aku mengepel lantai!"

Sang Jiwa, sekarang anak laki-laki dengan tinggi 182 cm bernama Kim Jongin, segera berhenti berlatih tari dan turun dari kamarnya.

Karena _malaikatnya_ memanggilnya.

Untuk mengepel lantai.

Jongin tak pernah ragu-ragu untuk melakukan apa pun yang malaikatnya minta karena sang malaikat tidak pernah lupa untuk menepuknya penuh terima kasih setelah itu.

Jongin mencintai suara sang malaikat, terutama ketika mengatakan 'terima kasih, putra tampanku yang berkulit gelap'.

* * *

 

_"Tapi bagaimana saya harus memanggilnya jika saya tidak tahu namanya?"_

_"Nama malaikatmu adalah Kim Taeyeon."_

* * *

 

"Ya, _Eomma_!" jawab Jongin keras saat ia meraih kain pel dan ember kecil berwarna hijau yang terisi penuh air.

* * *

 

_"Dia ibumu."_

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> ketipu nggak? ketipu nggak?  
> *ditendang  
> yah, bagi yang udah pernah baca 'step up, happy feet!' pasti nggak ketipu.  
> gapapa deh. haha, lagian kalo ketipu pun, reader juga nggak rugi apa-apa.


End file.
